


Sucking The Poison Out

by BombshellKell



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Guilty Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellKell/pseuds/BombshellKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after his fight with the Avengers, Loki visits Bruce to put one last ghost to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking The Poison Out

“Sir, I believe we have a visitor.” 

“Yeah, yeah, tell ‘em we’re not seeing anybody,” Tony said with a wave of his hand, refilling Bruce’s glass. 

“I’m afraid I’m not equipped to reject his advances, sir.” 

Tony only had time to look up from the glass before Loki was there. Bruce immediately stood, backing up against the bar. Loki put up his hands. 

“I know you’ve every reason to be cautious. I don’t blame you in the slightest. But I only came here to speak with Dr. Banner.”

“Yeah?” Bruce’s eyebrows shot up. “And what makes you think I’m gonna talk to you?” 

“And what makes you think I’m dumb enough to leave you two alone in here together? Last time that happened I had to get new flooring.” Tony took a drink.

“Again. I understand your reluctance. But rest assured, I have no interest in harming you now.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Jarvis. Stay alert. I’m gonna change into something a little less comfortable.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

After Tony left the room, Bruce turned back to Loki, crossing his arms over his chest. Anyone else would have seen it as a sign of aloofness rather than self-protection. Loki didn’t move any closer to him. 

“Why are you here?” Bruce asked plainly. “I didn’t think we ended on too good of terms last time.” 

“No, I suppose we didn’t. And, of course, I’m under no illusion that it was entirely my doing.”

“That’s putting it nicely.” 

“I’m here to apologize.” 

That seemed to take Bruce aback. His arms uncrossed and fell to his sides. “Why would you wanna do that? You wouldn’t be standing here apologizing to me if you’d won and everyone was kneeling.”

“No, because I would be dead. And you as well, more than likely. Thanos saw me only as his pawn, and Midgard as his prey.” Loki looked away from him, almost unable to look him in the eye. “I’ve changed.” 

“A lot of people say that they’ve changed.” 

“Do you truly expect me to lie to you now? What reason do I have, now that I’m back where I started? If you knew all of the things that have happened since Thor brought me back from here bound and gagged—” 

“Well, why don’t you inform me, then?” 

For a moment, Loki opened his mouth as if he would. Then he shut his mouth firmly and turned away, walking toward the large windows of the tower. “There’s really only one thing I want to apologize to you specifically for.” 

“Oh, and what’s that?” Bruce sat down on the stool again. “Really, if it’s only one thing out of the dozens and dozens of things on my list of things you should be apologizing for, I’m interested.” 

“For calling you a monster.” Loki turned again, and looked him in the eyes at last. “A monster shouldn’t be calling anyone a monster.” That stunned Bruce into silence, and for a moment, both of them said nothing. Then, Bruce cleared his throat. 

“Out of all the things you apologize for, you pick the one that’s warranted?” 

“I know that isn’t true. It took me years to know it. And it will take you perhaps decades still. But one day you will look at yourself in a mirror and see a man. Not a monster. Only a man who’s abused himself far too often.” 

Bruce stared, hardly believing what he was hearing. “And why are you telling me this? Why do you care?” 

“I am a god. I will live forever.” Loki swept a hand in front of him. “But you’re human. Humans live for a century if they’re truly lucky, and most of the time they aren’t. I have thousands and thousands of years to learn to live comfortably with myself. If you do not learn sooner than I, you will live your entire life believing that you’re nothing more than a monster, the scum of the earth, undeserving of anything so precious as friendship or love.” He looked him in the eye again. “I am responsible for many things in this realm. Many tragedies. But I will not be responsible for this one.” He turned his back on Bruce, green starting to sweep up around his feet to take him back to Jane’s. Bruce held out a hand.

“Hey. Wait.” 

Loki paused, turning his head. A sigh shook Bruce’s shoulders. 

“…Never thought I’d be saying this to you, but… thanks. For trying, at least.” 

Half-smiling, Loki said, “I’ve… recently discovered a new appreciation for trying.”


End file.
